silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cheryl Mason (Shattered Memories)
:The name Cheryl can refer to multiple topics. Please, see Cheryl for more information. Cheryl Heather Mason is the daughter of Dahlia and the late Harry Mason in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories . The manifestation of Harry in the mind of Cheryl seen in the game is not aware of the fact that Cheryl is a woman of 25 years instead of a girl of 7, and goes on his search for her throughout the course of the game. Cheryl is the true protagonist of Shattered Memories , however, the player does not realize this until the end of the game. Appearance thumb|left|Ilustración de Cheryl. Cheryl, como se la ve hace 18 años, tiene un aspecto mucho más tradicional de occidente a como apareció en el ''Silent Hill'' original. Lleva puesto un mameluco azul sobre una camiseta naranja, con medias y unos zapatos al estilo Mary Jane. Su pelo es corto, castaño y lleva puesta una diadema, además de llevar pulseras de colores en la muñeca izquierda. En el presente, Cheryl lleva una chaqueta marrón sobre una camisa abotonada a cuadros con pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de color verde. También puede ser vista con un collar de obsidiana negro. Biografía thumb|200px|Una foto de Cheryl y Harry, de cuando él estaba vivo. En 1983, Harry y su esposa Dahlia tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Cheryl Heather Mason. Harry podría ser considerado como un padre cariñoso hacia su hija, pero esto es dejado a especulación y según el final que se obtenga. Cheryl y su familia vivieron juntos en el 1206 de la calle Levin, en el pueblo de Silent Hill. A la edad de 7 años (18 años antes de los acontecimientos del juego), el padre de Cheryl falleció trágicamente en un accidente de coche. Cheryl se vio profundamente afectada por esta pérdida repentina y experimentó duelo bloqueado por los próximos 18 años, mientras trataba de negar la muerte de su padre. Como resultado, Cheryl también comenzó a resentirse de su madre. Durante los años de adolescencia de Cheryl, Dahlia se mudó con ella a la calle Simmons y Cheryl fue excluida del instituto Midwich, donde había sido intimidada y acosada por otros alumnos. A medida que pasaban los años, los recuerdos de su padre se volvían borrosos y Cheryl comenzó a creer que Harry era su héroe, "su caballero de brillante armadura". Durante el juego, varios fragmentos y recuerdos de la vida de Cheryl de cuando Harry estaba vivo y después de su muerte se pueden encontrar. Estos incluyen: * Cheryl siendo llevada por Dahlia y Harry a Caldecotte Woods para pasar unas vacaciones, donde accidentalmente se corta con un vidrio. * Cheryl permaneciendo por un corto período de tiempo en el Hospital Alchemilla. * Cheryl recibiendo un perro de regalo por parte de Harry, pero siendo atropellado accidentalmente por éste mientras conducía. * Cheryl espiando a Harry y Dahlia en el Túnel del Amor. Cheryl, sin embargo, arruina el momento, ya que el operador detiene la atracción debido a que ella está en el túnel. * Cheryl sentándose en el columpio del parque infantil, llamando a su padre. * Cheryl siendo presionada por su novio del instituto, Steve, para tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Sin embargo, él la deja por el hecho de no querer hacerlo y ser reservada. * Cheryl teniendo una aventura con un profesor en el instituto Midwich. * Cheryl robando en el Centro comercial Toluca. * Cheryl apuñalando a un agente de seguridad llamado Malcolm con un cuchillo en el centro comercial Toluca. En el juego, el cuchillo puede ser encontrado dentro de un armario. Otro agente de seguridad le dice al operador del 911 que él piensa que Malcolm está muerto, pero su muerte nunca se confirma. Posiblemente sobrevivió, debido al hecho de que Cheryl es una mujer libre en el juego. * Cheryl siendo arrestada en Portland. ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' thumb|210px|Cheryl, tal como aparece en el presente. thumb|210px|Cheryl hablándole al recuerdo de Harry. Para superar su dolor, Cheryl visita la clínica del faro para asesoramiento y terapia familiar, y visita a un psiquiatra llamado Michael Kaufmann. El Dr. Kaufmann logra que Cheryl entre de lleno en su interior y se cuestione sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a la muerte de su padre y la culpa que alberga por ello. Esto hace que Harry Mason se manifieste en una especie de recuerdo vivo, despertando después de chocar su vehículo contra un depósito de chatarra. Al despertar, él, naturalmente, no cree que el tiempo ha pasado y se alarma al descubrir que su hija Cheryl ha desaparecido, y se dispone a encontrarla. Antes de la muerte de Harry, Cheryl y su padre tenían una relación muy amorosa, y se cuidaban el uno al otro profundamente. Algunos videos grabados por una videocámara muestran a Harry lanzando a Cheryl en el aire, y ella siempre está sonriendo. Por desgracia, la relación de Harry y su esposa Dahlia no duró, y finalmente se dejan de amar y se separan. Harry se va, pero muere poco después en un accidente de coche. Incapaz de lidiar con la pérdida, Cheryl recurre a ver la cinta de video de la videocámara una y otra vez hasta el punto en que se obsesiona, alterando su percepción de su padre a través de la nostalgia y los recuerdos fragmentados. A medida que el asesoramiento se hace más intenso y Cheryl se ve obligada a examinar más a fondo sus asuntos internos, Harry Mason se encuentra cada vez más cerca de su hija, a pesar de los obstáculos de la clínica por ayudar a Cheryl a superarlo que se hacen cada vez más poderosos. Con el tiempo, Cheryl acepta las palabras de Kaufmann, y decide que es hora de enfrentar la verdad. En ese momento, Harry entra por la puerta de la oficina de Kaufmann, y ella es capaz de despedirse de él. Dependiendo del final recibido, Harry simplemente le dirá que lo olvide ya que en realidad era un mal padre, o que ella siga adelante con su vida, recordándolo como un padre amoroso. En una tercera opción, Cheryl persiste en creer que su padre fue un héroe, y lo abraza como si fuera real, rechazando la terapia y aferrándose a sus recuerdos falsos como si fueran todo lo que ella tiene. Dependiendo del final, Cheryl puede salir de la clínica con su madre Dahlia, o irse sola sin ella. Después de los créditos, Cheryl es vista en su habitación cerrando una caja llena de sus recuerdos, la cual se encuentra justo al lado de una foto de su padre. Después de un breve momento, ella se marcha de manera titubeante. Curiosidades * La fecha de nacimiento de Cheryl es el 17 de julio de 1983. Se muestra brevemente cuando Harry descubre los registros de Cheryl en la escuela. http://i47.tinypic.com/160rk8h.png * En la versiones de PS2 y PSP de Shattered Memories, Cheryl lleva un collar que no está presente en la versión para Wii. http://i50.tinypic.com/jq2lnb.png [[Archivo:Cosarara.png|thumb|210px|Una muñeca en Silent Hill 1 con un cierto parecido a Cheryl.]] * En el juego original, en el trastero (Storage Room) del Otro Mundo de la escuela primaria Midwich hay una muñeca de una niña colgada en la pared que se parece a Cheryl. * Durante el juego, se pueden encontrar sutiles referencias a Cheryl tales como un dibujo de un corazón en la estación de bombeo del bosque con el nombre de Cheryl escrito en él (Harry: "¿Eh, coincidencia?") y un cartel encontrado al costado de Midwich de una niña llamada Connie que se parece mucho a Cheryl (Harry: "Se parece a Cheryl..."). * En el centro comercial Toluca, uno de los posibles mensajes de "Niño problemático" revela que Cheryl fuma. ("He visto a ese guardia tonto otra vez. Hice que me viera fumando en la zona de no fumadores. Es demasiado cobarde para decirme que me detuviera"). Además, Cheryl es vista fumando en su ilustración. Esto puede ser una alusión a Heather Mason, la cual solía ser una fumadora, pero lo dejó. * En un correo de voz, Abandonada Jackie, la chica que tuvo un incidente en el bosque tiene un parecido muy similar a Cheryl. thumb|Cheryl llorando. Galería SM_Cheryl_3D_model.jpg|Modelo de Cheryl. CherylColorScheme.jpg|Esquema conceptual de colores. CherylConcept.jpg|Betas. CherylPlay.jpg|Cheryl jugando. CherylShatteredMemories.PNG|Cheryl en un columpio. SHSMboxart.png|Cheryl en la carátula del juego. 495px-Cherylswing.png|Cheryl en un columpio. Harrycheryl.png|Cheryl y Harry en Lakeside. Shsm art 110508 18 adult cheryl.jpg|Cheryl adulta. Cheryl_Shower.jpg|Una foto de Cheryl en la ducha, hecha para humillarla. Cherylportrait.png|Un retrato de Cheryl en su adolescencia del instituto Midwich. UFOend5.png|Una versión en anime de Cheryl en el final OVNI del juego. CherylProfile.png|Cheryl Mason. ka: შერილ ჰითერ მეისონი Category:Personajes controlables Category:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Shattered Memories